Vietnam Chronicles
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: According to the U.S. Government what you're about to read never officially happened, but it was no less real to the soldiers that experienced it. This is a story of death, greed, and love during the Vietnam War as six MAC-V SOG operators go through a vicious cycle of conflict, drugs, alcohol, loyalty, and violence. Rated M for violence, language, and later chapters...
1. Beginning

**Part 1 – New Orders**

**Transmission# 9-1-6-2. Designate: OCTOBER**

**C-130 Hercules Interceptor on route to U.S. Airspace**

**Lieutenant Commander Mako and First Class Sergeant Bolin Loughman on their way back from the Republic of South Vietnam**

**All records to be sealed or destroyed**

**1800 hrs. April 5, 1973**

The roar of very loud engines that were muffled from inside the aircraft is one of the most people don't want to wake up to.

However, the view of the U.S. that he had not seen in three years coming into view out the right window of the plane him and his men were in was the most fulfilling sight ever. All U.S. Troops had to disengage from Vietnam, and Lieutenant Commander Mako Loughman sat relaxed with his arm around the shoulders of his sleeping wife, Korra. Sleeping on both their laps was his son, San Loughman.

He smiled and reached down to pet the spikey black hair that San had inherited from him.

Mako looked up from his son to his brother, Master Sergeant Bolin was fast asleep in a large hammock, snoring loudly, a large stream of drool running down the corner of his mouth. His wife, Opal was asleep on his chest. Beneath them were their two children, Mako's niece and nephew, Rene and Jaxson Loughman.

Staff Sergeant Iroh Schneider sat back against the side of the plane, he looked up from the picture of his pregnant fiancée, Asami.

Petty Officer Second Class Iknik Varrick sat next to him, the two of them were talking about what they think their fiancées would like being as they were planning on getting married within a month of each other.

Corporal Kai Everett was fast asleep in a hammock, the picture of his girlfriend, Jinora resting in his hands.

It's weird that eight years ago, Mako never believed that he would have this band of brothers that would risk their lives and careers so that he and his brother could get their wives out of Vietnam alive.

Meanwhile, in the backyard of a small house just outside of Los Angeles, Major General Tenzin Smith pulled out the first file from his time that he worked with the team. Starting with the one he filed nine years ago...

**Transmission# 6-2-1-4. Designate: ZULU**

**Briefing for new unit to take place in Saigon**

**Saigon to provide base of operations for unit**

**Lieutenant (Junior Grade) Mako and Sergeant Bolin on their way to the compound**

**0850 hrs. January 25, 1965**

The clacking of the wheels of the taxi wasn't enough to rouse Mako from his sleep while the light snoring was enough to keep Bolin assured that Mako was still breathing.

Saigon (what is today Ho Chi Minh City) was beautiful around January, it's always above the mid 70 degrees in Vietnam, but it was pleasantly cooler that day, probably around eighty, eighty-one degrees.

Bolin honestly had no idea how Mako was able to sleep in their taxi if you could call it that.

The taxi was nothing more than a scooter with a closed cab that had a truck-style bed attached to the back with a frame that was covered in what appeared to be some kind of silk fabric. Not to mention that the entire 'taxi' was shaking side to side like crazy.

With all the military on deployment with the upcoming offensive, there was no one to drive Mako and Bolin to the MAC-V compound, so Colonel Tenzin hired the two of them a cab.

The two of them had been deployed from Ců Chi Base Camp just northwest of Saigon.

The MAC-V compound was a large multi-story building just outside of downtown Saigon that looked like a suburban apartment complex: five stories tall with a balcony that looked out on the adjacent building. Outside was a single guard-post that was connected to a drop-gate.

The guards outside were dressed in Military Police Uniforms: Army green uniforms with short-sleeve tops, plus helmets and armbands that were black and had the white 'MP' embroidered on the both of them. The guard outside was carrying a standard-issue M16 rifle in his hand, and a Colt .38 special revolver holstered at his hip.

As the taxi was pulling up to the front, Bolin grabbed the hat off his head, slapped his brother on the chest, and exclaimed, "Bro! Wake up!"

"Wha, what," Mako asked as he sat up, straightening his hat, "Where are we?"

"We're at MAC-V," Bolin said, "Come on, we have to report."

"Alright, alright," Mako said as he stretched before swinging his legs over his brother, onto the back edge of the taxi, and jumping down onto the street of Saigon before straightening his uniform.

Bolin swung around, placing his hat back on his head, and slapping the side of the taxi twice, "_C__ả__m on b__ạ__n_," he exclaimed.

"_M__ọ__i luc m__ọ__i_," the driver called as he drove away.

As the two of them approached the front gate where the MP gripped his M16 and spoke up, "Papers, please," he said.

Mako and Bolin pulled out their Military I.D.s, "Here you are," Mako said as they handed them to the MP.

After checking them over, he handed them back, "Everything's good," he said before saluting them, "Welcome to MAC-V, Lieutenant, Sergeant."

As the MP raised the gate, and Mako and Bolin walked up to the entrance.

As they walked through, a single female receptionist who was sitting at a desk behind closed glass.

"Can I help you, two handsome gentlemen," she asked.

"Mako and Bolin Loughman," Mako said as he slapped his chest, then his brother's shoulder, "We were summoned here by a Colonel Tenzin Smith."

The woman checked the clipboard in front of her, and upon finding their names, she looked up at them and said, "Of course, right this way please."

As the two walked down the halls of the compound, the difference in their uniforms was very noticeable to the staff that was working there.

Mako dressed in a Naval Uniform, his hat tucked underneath his arm, and his hair short and spikey, while Bolin was in Army fatigues, the Colt .45 holstered at his hip was a different view from his unarmed brother.

The woman escorting through the MAC-V compound was at least twenty years old, by the naval uniform, she was some kind of Naval Secretary.

As they were walking through the compound, the soldiers sitting in the adjacent room were shifting through the C.I.A.'s reports that had been filed over the past few years.

They finally arrived at a single door that had the name, Colonel Tenzin Smith was written on the glass.

She knocked, and a voice behind the door spoke up, "Enter."

The woman entered to see the Colonel on a phone conversation, "Yes, I know that you girls are into the Beatles, but you can't be up all hours of the night listening to their albums," he said, obviously in a phone conversation with his daughter.

Tenzin had changed very little during his nine years in the military: cleanly-shaved head, triangular beard that went down to his chest, and a thick, pointy mustache

"Excuse me, Colonel," the woman said, "But the Loughman brothers are here."

"Send them in," Tenzin said as he lowered his phone, "I understand sweetheart, but you know as well as I do that work comes before play," Mako and Bolin entered the office, and stood at attention before the Colonel, "Listen, baby, tomorrow is the weekend. Have mommy quiz you tonight, and if you do well, you and your sister can stay up until midnight to listen to their records. Deal," there was some squealing over the phone, "Ok sweetie, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you, bye," he then kissed at the receiver before turning back toward the brothers, "At ease gentlemen, take your seats."

"Thank you, sir," Mako said as he and Bolin took their seats in front of the Colonel.

"Has anyone ever told you two you look nothing alike," Tenzin asked as he pointed at Mako, "Amber-colored eyes and spikey hair," he pointed at Bolin, "Green-colored eyes and thick bangs."

"All the time, sir," Mako said.

"Well that's a good thing," Tenzin said, "I'm looking for a team of individuals that have very little in common."

"If that's the case, sir," Bolin said, "Why'd you call two brothers to join the MAC-V unit? It seems like a lot of brothers are working here."

"That's because you're not going to be ordinary MAC-V," Tenzin said before reaching behind his desk, and pulling out a small file, "Orders from Washington," he held them out to Mako.

As Mako opened them, he was kind of surprised, "The formation of a new Covert-Ops unit under the jurisdiction of the Military Assistance Command, Vietnam," he said, "With the objectives of Strategic Recon, Covert Action, Psychological Warfare, and P.O.W. rescue."

"The Studies and Observations Group," Tenzin said.

"Special Forces," Bolin said.

"In essence," Tenzin said, "This unit is top-secret. Only a few will know of your unit's existence. Right now though, only the three of us do."

"Sir, if I might reiterate my brother's question," Mako said as he handed the file back to Tenzin, "Why did you choose two brothers for an assignment like this?"

"I chose you two because blood is the best security in a unit like this," Tenzin said, "You two will be the CO and the XO of the unit. Me being your overseer."

"So, our job is to assist in helping the South against the North," Mako asked.

"In essence, yes," Tenzin said, "Right now, however, there is one order of business we have to take care of," he walked over to his filing cabinet, pulled two boxes off the top, and placed them in front of Mako and Bolin, "We can't have a unit of two in this war. Right now, the brass has me planning the next phase of our little campaign. I'm leaving the strength of the unit, and the future members up to you two. In front of you are the files of one hundred men that are likely candidates for the unit."

"We have a place we can look over these," Mako asked.

"Office on the next floor," Tenzin said, "Dismissed."

Mako and Bolin carried the files to the office on the next floor, whereupon opening them, the two of them saw that the files mostly contained Army and Marine Corps officers.

A few standouts, showoffs, and Congressmen's sons before they came across a few names that they could work with:

Corporal Iroh Schneider: member of the Green Beret's Sixth Special Forces Unit, fluent in Vietnamese, primary skill as a Machine Gunner, specializing in the M60 weapon system.

Seaman Iknik Varrick: member of SEAL Team One, fluent in Chinese, Assistant Machine Gunner, specializing in the M14 rifle.

Private First Class Skoochy Hayward: Marine Marksman who recently passed selection to get into the First Force Reconnaissance Company (Force Recon), and a proprietor of Russian literature.

Finally, there was Private 2 Kai Everett: Army Sniper just joined the Army Rangers' Seventy-Fifth Regiment and a fluent speaker of Cambodian.

After sending the requests up to Tenzin, the four soldiers that they sent for were summoned to MAC-V.

The four of them arrived later that evening wearing their military fatigues.

"Gentlemen," Tenzin said as the soldiers entered.

They all shot into attention and simultaneously said, "Sir!"

"At ease," Tenzin said as he ushered them into their seats, as they took their seats, Tenzin turned to Mako and Bolin who were sitting at the two seats next to him, "I'm sure you know them, but they don't know you. Lieutenant, Sergeant, introduce yourselves."

The two of them stood up and spoke, "I am Lieutenant Junior Grade Mako Loughman, SEAL Team Two."

Bolin then spoke up, "I am Sergeant Bolin Loughman, Second Reconnaissance Company."

"Good," Tenzin said, "You can sit down now," as the two of them took their seats, Tenzin continued, "I assume you don't know why you're here gentlemen? Well, I'm going to explain. Since we have entered the war, Washington has instructed a few of us higher-ups in MAC-V to create a unit that can handle the challenges that Vietnam can throw at us. You have all been hand-picked for your talents, and for your credentials. You've each been trained by Special Forces, speak languages native to the region, and you all are extremely patriotic."

"Sir, if I may," Iroh said, "We all seem to be complete strangers, save for the Loughman brothers. Exactly how are a bunch of random people who have never worked together before supposed to form a cohesive unit?"

"I have a few ideas," Tenzin said.

"Let's get started," Mako said as he pulled out a few bottles of Whiskey.

"_That's how it began,"_ Tenzin thought as he closed the file, and tossed it into the fire, watching it burn to pieces in the flames.

**Translation:**

Cảm on bạn – Thank you

Mọi luc mọi – Anytime


	2. Training

**Part 2 – Team Exercises**

Tenzin pulled out the next file which was the first day they began training.

It was really funny, every last member of the squad behaved very professionally, including him. Despite the fact that they had gotten shit-faced drunk two nights prior, the General chuckled as he remembered that night the team spent getting to know each other.

1965…

As Tenzin passed around glasses, and the team began pouring themselves a round, Mako raised his glass, "Well boys," he said, "Here's to a new unit."

"New Unit," they all said.

As they swung the drinks back and placed them down on the table, Iroh exhaled strongly and said, "Wow that's some damn good hooch."

"Fucking right it is," Mako said as he filled his glass back up, and passed it to Iroh.

"Thanks," Iroh said.

"So what's the name of this unit," Varrick asked.

"The Unit doesn't really have a name," Tenzin said, "We've called this branch of MAC-V the Studies and Observations Group, but we don't have unit names."

"Then why don't we create one," Bolin asked.

"And a mascot," Kai asked.

"How about the Gators," Iroh asked.

"That's taken I'm afraid," Tenzin said.

"What about the Red Foxes," Skoochy asked.

"Not really fierce," Varrick said, "How about the Fire Ants?"

"Ants," Bolin asked, "Really?"

"He might be onto something," Mako said, "But my brother's right about the ants. What about the Fire Ferrets?"

"Has a nice ring to it," Iroh said.

"I like it," Tenzin said.

"Then we're agreed," Bolin asked as he raised his glass, "We're the Fire Ferrets?"

"Fire Ferrets," they all said as they raised their glasses, and swung their drinks back.

"This kind of reminds me of my time at UCLA," Iroh said, "Hanging out with my friends at the local bars."

"You went to UCLA," Mako asked.

"Yea," Iroh said, "My father sent me off to be an engineering student."

"And yet you joined the Army," Mako said.

"No one can teach you better than the Military," Iroh said.

"Damn straight," Mako said, "To the Military!"

"The Military," they all said as they swung their drinks back.

The next few hours were a blur to Mako, all he remembers is swinging back more liquor, laughing with his new team, and waking up the next morning feeling more hungover than my uncle on Halloween.

"Ow," Mako said as he sat up, rubbing his forehead.

He very quickly realized he had somehow found his way into the MAC-V compound's records room, and passed out inside.

Standing up, he quickly straightened out his jacket and went in search of his team.

Mako walked out of the room to see the MAC-V receptionist standing outside the room with a cup of coffee, "Coffee," she asked.

"Thanks," Mako said as he took the cup, and began drinking, "That's good coffee."

"Thanks," the secretary said.

"You know where the rest of my team went," Mako asked.

"The one you arrived with is passed out in the conference room," she said, "The Colonel is sleeping soundly in his office. The kids are passed out on the balcony on the fifth floor. As for the other two, I can't tell."

"Thanks," Mako said as he finished the cup.

"My name is Lena by the way," she said.

"Pleasure, Lena," Mako said.

"This is for your brother," Lena said as she handed Mako another cup.

Mako walked into the conference room to see Bolin was indeed passed out on the conference table, hugging the bottle of whiskey like it was a teddy bear.

As Mako nudged him, Bolin swatted his hand away, and said, "I can sleep, late mom. It's not a school day!"

Mako looked over to the side to see the paper bags that Tenzin brought the liquor in.

Mako picked up the bag, inflated it as much as he could, and then smashed it in his hands, causing a loud 'bang' to come out.

Bolin instantly woke up, and fell to the side screaming before Mako spoke up, "Rise and shine bro!"

"Don't scare me like that Mako," Bolin exclaimed before reaching up to his head, "Shit, my head."

"I know," Mako said, "It seems we're all hungover," he then placed the coffee in front of Bolin.

"Thanks," Bolin said as he sipped at it, "How made this?"

"Lena," Mako said, "The secretary we met when we first arrived."

"She makes good coffee," Bolin said.

"Yea," Mako said, "Come on. Kai and Skoochy are passed out on the fifth-floor balcony, while Iroh and Varrick are nowhere to be found."

"Right behind you," Bolin said as he finished the glass, and placed it on the conference table.

The brothers proceeded to the fifth floor, whereupon exiting onto the balcony, they found the two youngest members of their squad sleeping on what appeared to be a pair of cushions taken from the chairs of some of the MAC-V workers.

"Hey," Mako said as he leaned down to Kai, "Hey, Kai. Wake up."

"Sir," Kai asked as he rubbed his forehead, "Why does my head hurt so much?"

"Because we spent all night drinking," Mako said.

"Oh, yea," Kai said as he sat up.

Mako stood up, and extended a hand to the kid who accepted it, "Do either of you know where Iroh and Varrick went," he asked, "They seemed to have vanished?"

"No sir," Skoochy said, "Last night's a blur."

"Alright," Mako said as he leaned over the railing to see the guard, "Hey down there!"

The guard looked up to see Mako, "What can I do for you, sir," he asked.

"You been on guard all night," Mako asked.

"Yes sir," the guard said, "I'm about to go back to base, and the day-time guard will come in!"

"Has anyone gone in or out of these gates since last night," Mako asked.

"No sir," the guard said, "I've been on watch all night."

"The walls," Mako asked.

"No sir," the guard said, "The lights around the compound makes it hard to come over the walls at all!"

"Two members of my squad are missing," Mako said, "Both about my height, one dark-skinned, long, messy black hair, and the other lighter-skinned, short, well-kept black hair."

"Yes sir," the guard said, "They stumbled out here last night drunk out of their minds whooping and hollering before they passed out."

"Where'd they pass out," Mako asked.

The guard pointed around the side of the building.

"What's over there," Bolin asked.

"I have a hunch," Mako said, "And I really hope I'm wrong."

As they walked back inside, Lena was waiting for them with more coffee, "Why don't you two go back to the conference room, and relax," Bolin asked, "We'll be along shortly."

"Yes, sir," Kai said as he and Skoochy walked back to the conference room.

As Mako and Bolin walked outside and rounded the corner to the building, Mako's hunch turned out to be correct: Iroh and Varrick had stumbled out of the building drunk, climbed into the dumpster, and fell asleep on the trash bags.

Mako walked up to the dumpster and banged on the side five times.

"What, what," Iroh said as he shot awake before rubbing his head, "We drank a little too much didn't we?"

"Probably," Mako said as he gave Iroh a little help down while Bolin helped Varrick.

"Thanks," Iroh said, "Pretty good way of spending our first night as a unit."

"Yea," Mako said, "Come on, let's go inside, and get a coffee."

As the team walked inside, they saw Tenzin standing in there waiting for them, "Where'd you two come from," he asked.

"The dumpster," Iroh said, "I think we all drank too much last night."

"Maybe we did," Tenzin said, "Come on, let's rest off the hangover, and start talking about tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," Iroh said.

1973…

Tenzin chuckled, as he looked down at the file, the day previous to the one listed on the envelope.

**Transmission # 2-2-1-6. Designate: OSCAR**

**MAC-V SOG Unit to report for weapons training**

**Colonel Tenzin to introduce unit to their weapon systems**

**MAC-V SOG Unit #95 (Fire Ferrets) on their way to firing range**

**0830 hrs. January 27, 1965**

Riding shotgun in a Ford GPW, Tenzin looked over to talk to Mako who was driving, "I'm not going to lie to you, Lieutenant, you're going to be stepping into some pretty big shoes," he said, "Some that the Brass would rather see not filled. But we don't have that luxury. The U.S. is gearing up for war in Vietnam, and we need a response team that is prepared for the conditions in the jungle. This is the first stage of your training: weapon's orientation. You're going to be taking these weapons on very discrete missions."

"When are these missions even going to take place," Mako asked, "Right now the only troops I've encountered are secretaries or intelligence analysts."

"Very soon," Tenzin said, "Right now the bureaucrats back in Washington refuse to move."

"You can make a guess, right," Mako asked.

"I'd say around April is when our troops should move in," Tenzin said.

"Fantastic," Mako said.

The GPW Mako was driving contained him, Tenzin, Bolin, and Kai. Right behind them, Iroh was driving his own with Varrick riding shotgun, and Skoochy sitting in the back.

The team pulled up outside Bien Hoa Air Base twenty-five klicks from Saigon where the guard standing outside stopped them, he was carrying an M14 with a mounted scope.

"Identification," he said.

Tenzin pulled out his I.D., and handed it to the guard who looked it over, and handed it back, "Welcome to Bien Hoa, Colonel," the guard said as he saluted him, "Come on through," he signaled the guard to raise the gate.

As the gate raised, the team drove through, and over to the gun range where they found a number of weapons waiting for them.

As the team lined up in front of the weapons, Tenzin began his demonstration, "We are not yet a combat-ready operation," he said, "But we will be! Right now you boys have yet to use these weapons in combat! So I'm going to teach you! Sound good?"

"Yes sir," they all exclaimed.

"Good," Tenzin said as he walked around to the weapon's display, and picked up the first pistol: your standard Colt 1911 .45, "The Colt .45, standard issue to almost all Military Units," the next pistol he picked up was a hammer-less Colt 1903 Pocket Pistol, "The Colt 1903 Pocket .32 ACP, it's smaller than your Colt .45, which means it's a lot easier to carry, but it's not as powerful," he then went for a pair of revolvers, "These two revolvers will be available for use by anyone who chooses," he picked up the shorter one, "Smith & Wesson Model 12, .38 special. This one is a keeper, light, fast to shoot, and fast to reload," he then picked up the larger one, "The Smith & Wesson Model 27, .357 Magnum, it's heavier, but it is more accurate because of the longer barrel. Any questions?"

"Will we be choosing which weapons we take with us, sir," Kai asked.

"You will," Tenzin said, "But I'm afraid the CO gets the first pick."

"We'll figure that out later," Mako said, "Right now, I think the team needs to learn the rest of the weapons."

"The team always needs to learn something, Lieutenant," Tenzin said, "The Generals always need to learn something. What's above all else Lieutenant is that order is maintained in the unit. I'll decide what the team needs, but you are right. Sound good, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir," Mako said.

"Fantastic," Tenzin said, "Let's move onto the SMGs," the first one he picked up was your standard bare-bones M3 Grease Gun, "M3. Used these all the time in Korea. This gun can be your absolute best friend, and it's lighter than the Tommy Guns used in Europe, the Pacific, and Korea. When we send you, we will be sending you out with the suppressed version," the next one he picked up was unlike anything the team had ever seen: barrel was about as long as the M3 but was covered, it had a side-folding stock, and a pull-back charging handle, "The Carl Gustav M/45. This bad boy is one attractive piece of machinery: you use this, and anyone on the other end of it is not getting back up. It's lighter than the M3, and it shoots faster. We don't have a suppressed version of this, but we can still send it with you," he finally picked up one weapon that none of them had seen before, "Finally, this is a jungle weapon. The newest edition from Israel, The UZI. This is right in-between each of the two of these guns in terms of weight and barrel-length, and this does come with a suppressor."

1973…

Tenzin closed the file, and exhaled, man was he a by-the-book soldier when the first started.

In 'Nam, by-the-book wouldn't cut it, because 'Nam wasn't a by-the-book war.

Tenzin sat down in his chair as he threw the file into the fire.

_How was that_…


	3. Deployment

**Part 3 – Deployed**

The next file that Tenzin picked up was from two months later, the two months leading up to the team's first operation were primarily training with their weapons, moving into the apartments that MAC-V had provided for them, and studying recon photos.

The day of March 8th when the Marines landed was a cause for celebration, action might not be far behind them.

MAC-V had been getting more and more reports of gunfire between the Marines and VC, but no casualties or injuries.

The apartment was a stylish middle-class apartment with a very nice view out onto the street, a garage that they stored the CJ-3B Jeep the Army issued to them in.

The two of them were lounging around: despite it being March, it was at least seventy-seven degrees that day.

Mako was wearing his jungle pants and a loose-fitting white shirt. Bolin was dressed very similarly, save for his shirt was a very loose tank-top.

"And now onto Vietnam News," the radio said as Mako sat back on the blue couch that was already there when they moved in, "The first U.S. Marines that have landed in Vietnam have been met with both approval and disapproval. Right now it seems that open war between the United States and the North is all but inevitable."

"No shit, Sherlock," Mako said as he went through his newspaper which he had to have specially delivered by Stars & Stripes.

"Hey, some of the boys were thinking about hitting up that new bar downtown," Bolin called from the other room, "We were wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Let's see," Mako said, "Go to a bar in Saigon with my team?"

"You really had to think about that one, didn't you," Bolin said.

"You know I'm in," Mako said.

Mako was looking through the Military newspaper for Vietnam which was called _Three-Star_, it was printed by the writers who were lucky enough to be stationed in Japan. They were close enough to the action to report it, but still so far away that the bullets the VC and the NVA were raining down on the G.I.s stationed in 'Nam".

What he was reading was pretty much the same shit that the radio was saying, so it the temptation to throw the paper at the radio was very tempting, but his Vietnamese wasn't very fluent, and the radio was the only thing they had that they could listen to any sort of music with.

There was a knock on the door that both Mako and Bolin heard, "You expecting anyone today bro," Bolin asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Mako said as he walked over to grab his Smith and Wesson Model 27 that he had specially ordered pearl grips for.

After checking the cylinders, Mako closed the revolver, walked up to the door, and as he peered through the peephole he saw two Army boys standing there in uniform.

Mako tucked the revolver into his belt, and opened the door, "We're looking for a Lieutenant named Loughman," the Sergeant asked.

"You found him," Mako said.

"Sir," the Sergeant said as he held out an envelope, "I was asked by Colonel Tenzin to place this in your hand, sir."

"Very good, Sergeant," Mako said as he took the envelope, "Dismissed."

"Thank you, sir," the Sergeant said as him and his subordinate turned around and walked away.

Mako shut the door and locked it before opening the envelope.

What was inside was a telegram that went as follows:

***Lieutenant & Sergeant Loughman. STOP***

***Your presence at MAC-V is requested at once. STOP***

***Signed Colonel Tenzin. STOP***

"Bro," Mako said as he threw the letter aside, and placed his revolver on the table, "Grab your gear!"

Bolin walked in to see his brother tying on his Jungle Boots, "What's up," Bolin asked.

"We've been summoned to base," Mako said as he looked up from his boots.

Bolin rushed into the other room to grab his shirt.

Bolin walked back into the living room, seeing Mako strapping the holster for his revolver onto his belt.

"You think this is it," Bolin asked.

"It better be," Mako said as he fastened the buckle.

Mako and Bolin had been issued jungle-camo uniforms for their future operations. In preparation for a mission, they had started wearing them around the apartment. It wasn't very comfortable, but it was better than walking around in underwear all day.

Walking outside, Mako and Bolin could see that their neighbors were still a little apprehensive with having two American soldiers living with them.

As they opened the garage, Bolin grabbed the keys to the jeep and took his place in the driver's seat.

**Transmission# 1-4-6-2. Designate: ALPHA**

**Telegrams sent to apartments of unit members**

**Lieutenant and Sergeant Loughman first to be notified**

**First Mission Briefing to take place**

**1030 hrs. March 26, 1965**

The MAC-V compound was a twenty-minute drive from their apartment, and when they arrived, they saw four other familiar jeeps pulling up with their team members driving.

"Gentlemen," Mako said as the pulled up in front of MAC-V, and walked up to the entrance, "Think this is it?"

"I hope it is," Iroh said, "Two months of sitting on our asses and doing nothing, I hope we can finally do what we've been training to do."

"Morning, Lieutenant," the guard said as he raised the gates when the team held up their military I.D.s

"Morning," Mako said, "Working hard, or hardly working, eh man?"

"Come on, Lieutenant," the guard said, "I'm always working hard."

As the team walked into the compound, Lena was waiting there for them, "Morning, Lieutenant," she said as she saw Mako and the team walking up to her.

"Lena," Mako said as he gave her a small salute, "Where's the Colonel?"

"He's in the conference room," she said, "Follow me."

Lena led the unit to the conference room where Tenzin was waiting for them, looked up, saw them, and said, "Hello boys. Take your seats," as the team sat down, Tenzin had a smile on his face ten miles wide, despite the fact that you could barely see it underneath that thick mustache of his, "These months of training are about to pay off boys. You're going on your first operation."

"Yes," Mako said as he slapped the table, and the team started hi-fiving each other.

"Don't celebrate yet boys," Tenzin said, "There most likely will be injuries on this one."

"What's the job," Mako asked.

"You boys ever heard of the Ho Chi Minh Trail," Tenzin asked.

"No sir," Mako said.

Tenzin turned toward the map that he had stuck on the corkboard behind him, "Well boys, now you do," he said as he pointed at several lines running from Hanoi in Northern Vietnam, through Laos, Cambodia, and into Southern Vietnam, "Right now, the trail seems to be a way that the North and China can get supplies to their VC allies so they can wage their guerrilla war."

"Any word how much equipment the wizard has supplied them with by simply following this yellow dirt road," Skoochy asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Tenzin said, "We have yet to find the whole trail, but we have been doing recon. Last night a Shooting Star was sent out on a recon mission over the trail."

"He didn't make it back," Bolin asked.

"He ran into a squad of MIG-17s on patrol," Tenzin said, "He tried to run, but there were three MIGs, and they were armed. There was one of him, and he wasn't."

"This a recovery mission," Mako asked.

"I'm afraid so," Tenzin said, "We've detected the wreckage," he pointed at a single red dot on the map that was five miles inside Cambodia, "Around here."

"He was on his way back," Iroh asked.

"Yes," Tenzin said, "He didn't make it, and went down."

"We authorized for this," Mako asked, "The war is here in 'Nam, not across the border in Cambodia."

"I cleared it with General Westmoreland," Tenzin said, "We need those recon photos, and we need to get to that plane before the VC or the NVA find it first."

"Rules of engagement," Mako asked.

"Rules are up to you, Lieutenant," Tenzin said.

"Any idea who we might run into," Bolin asked.

"No," Tenzin said, "Reports say NVA and VC have been moving through the area, but being as it is close to the Ho Chi Minh trail, enemy movement is hard to account for. But we suspect that a small detachment of the NVA is currently on a resupply mission in the area, and they are the ones you will have to race in order to get to the crash."

"How long of a hike will it be from our insertion point to the crash site," Mako asked.

"No more than two miles," Tenzin said, "If there are no further questions, there's a truck waiting outside. Get your guns, go to Bien Hoa, and get on the chopper. Pack a lot of ammo, you'll probably be out there for a while. Dismissed, and God Speed."

The team walked down to the armory where an entire cache of weapons was waiting for them.

As they prepared their weapons, Mako stopped, and sat down on the bench, staring at his UZI.

"Hey," Bolin said, "You ok, bro?"

"Yea," Mako said as he looked up at Bolin who was preparing a Winchester Model 1912 and sliding several shells into the slots on his belt, "Just nervous. It's our first mission."

"We're all a little nervous," Kai said, loading the internal magazine on a Winchester Model 70, "But we all expect you to lead us. You think we can do this boss?"

"I think we can," Mako said as he stood up, and began screwing the suppressor onto the end of his UZI, "Let's move."

As the team walked out of the armory, Tenzin was waiting for them, "Now that's a Special Forces team if I ever did see one," he said.

"Sir," Mako said as the team saluted him, "Here to see us off?"

"I am," Tenzin said as he escorted the team toward the exit, "It's time to show the Brass what MAC-V is made of."

The team walked outside where the truck was waiting for them, as the team climbed aboard, Mako looked back at the Colonel, "You think we can do this, Colonel," he asked.

"I have faith in you," Tenzin said, "Give 'em hell boys!"

As the truck set off, Mako sat back against the truck: his first time as a Spec Ops leader, his first covert mission, and his first cross-border mission.

It took about twenty minutes for the team to arrive at the base where a single pilot was waiting for them.

"Lieutenant Loughman," the pilot asked as he walked up to the team.

"You found him," Mako said.

"This way, sir," the pilot said as he led the team to a waiting CH-47 Chinook was waiting for them.

The pilot couldn't have been more than 18, probably fresh out of basic training, he was mixed Asian (Mako guessed Korean) and Caucasian, had black hair with a matching set of eyes.

"How long you been flying this thing," Mako asked.

"About two months," the pilot said, causing Mako to look at him like he was crazy before holding out his hand, "Airman Hong Li."

"Pleasure," Mako said, "I hope you can fly this thing."

"I won't let you down, sir," Hong said.

After entering the chopper, Hong walked into the cockpit where another pilot was waiting for them.

The second pilot was most defiantly one of those 'Join the Army or go to jail' kids: long black hair that had been dyed green at the edges.

"Golf-Pad One, Golf-Pad One this is Chopper Echo-Victor-1-1-3," the green-haired one said into his headset, "Request takeoff clearance for an insertion flight to LZ Tom-Victor-Queen-Alpha."

There was some conversation over the radio before Hong spoke up, "Roger that. Spooling up now."

As the Chinook lifted into the air, you could feel the sense of tension among the group.

The team didn't do much in the way of protection, their helmets would most likely end up pointing them out as targets, Bolin and Iroh used them however being as they carried the heaviest guns in the group. They also did put on face-paint, but they didn't really use camo, so they painted their faces with war stripes.

Mako knew the team was counting on them, so he had better not let them down.

_What do you think will happen to the group_…


	4. Shooting Star Down

**Part 4 – Shooting Star Down**

The chopper ride was about three hours long, and there was a sense of nervousness among the group as they kept wondering whether or not the MIGs that shot down the Shooting Star were still around.

As Mako was messing with his dog tags, Hong turned toward the team and spoke up, "LZ is five minutes out!"

"Alright," Mako exclaimed, "Arm up," as the team picked up their weapons, Mako looked toward his team, "Alright listen up! I want us to be on our toes down there. This is the first time we've crossed international borders to rescue one of our own! Remember, we're at war with Vietnam, not Cambodia! Stay on alert, and watch each others' backs! Let's make no mistakes here! We're in unfamiliar territory facing an enemy none of us have faced before! Stick together, and we'll all get home!"

"Approaching the LZ now," Hong said.

"As soon as we're out, you take off," Mako exclaimed, "We'll signal you when we're ready for pick up."

"Roger that," Hong said, "Good luck down there, you're going to need it."

As the chopper touched down, the team scrambled out the side and ran straight for the tree line as the Chinook took off, and flew off to a safe distance.

"Alright," Mako said as the team gathered around the map that Kai laid out on the ground, "If our rookie pilots did everything right we should be here," he pointed to the tree-line on the map, then to the location of the crash site, "The crash site is here, off to the northeast," he looked up at Iroh, "Iroh, you're a Green Beret. Can you guide us?"

"You know I can," Iroh said as he set his M60 on the ground to pull out his compass, after a few seconds he pointed behind him, in line with his left shoulder, "Northeast is that way. Which means some heavy going through the jungle."

"Alright," Mako said, "Here's the deal, three-meter spread, light, and noise discipline," he pointed to Iroh, "Iroh, you're on point," he pointed to Bolin, "Bolin, I want you on rear guard. Move slow and steady. Let's move."

The team picked up their weapons and moved into the jungle.

As they started off, Mako knew that one of the key things was making sure to keep an eye to the ground, and in the trees.

Let me list some of the things that might kill you in the jungle which is what U.S., Australia, New Zealand, South Korean, Thai, and Pilipino (later also Cambodian and Khmer) soldiers faced in Vietnam.

Rain, heat, mud, disease-carrying flies and mosquitoes, poisonous snakes, giant spiders, centipedes, and scorpions. Not to mention the things that want to kill you if you get too close.

Animals such as tigers, bears, boars, leopards, tigers, and rhinos.

There was also something that Mako was wary of, bobby traps, or ambush points. Most of the old breed that sided with both the North and South had learned guerrilla warfare from their time during the Second World War either fighting for or against the Japanese.

As the team moved through the jungle, all they could really hear was the sound of their boots against the forest canopy.

One of the things they didn't want to stumble across was a stray VC or NVA patrol, or worse Cambodian soldiers which might trigger another proxy war.

One wrong step and a VC soldier holding either an AK-type rifle or machinegun could spot them, and open a barrage of small-arms fire that would turn their bodies into blood sprinklers.

Or worse, they could toss a grenade which would leave some of them dead before they could shit their pants.

But never underestimate the effectiveness of a small strike-team.

A keen eye, actively-listening ears, good training, and well-kept guns are what kept most soldiers in Vietnam alive.

It also helped that they had spent the last two months do nothing but training.

Iroh wasn't too happy to be the point man, but he was the Green Beret of the group, and he was trained as a navigator in the Army.

Especially considering the weapon he was carrying was forty-three inches long, and when unloaded was 0.83 of a pound short of 24 pounds. If you were going to carry and M60 into battle, you needed to be in decent shape to carry it, less you end up throwing your back out when trying to lift or fall on your ass when trying to fire it standing.

Right now, he was kind of envious of Mako being as he was carrying one of the smallest weapons of the group which was suppressible, and he didn't have to have ten pounds worth of bullets slung over his shoulders like Iroh did.

However, he didn't want to be Kai: if they were to get into a firefight in close range, Kai would have the biggest disadvantage.

A sniper rifle is pretty much useless in close-quarters-combat, being as it's impossible to aim with the scope and get a good shot when the target is shooting at you with a faster gun.

For close quarters, Kai carried a Colt .45 handgun and an S&W .38 Special revolver. It wasn't going to hold off a platoon of VC or NVA, but it could help him get away.

As Iroh was making his way into the jungle, he suddenly saw the jungle suddenly start to open up ahead. Holding up his hand, and taking cover behind the nearest tree, he then pointed to his eyes, and over his shoulder towards the clearing.

As the team took cover themselves, Mako moved up to the opposite tree, and as he looked through the clearing, he could see the plane itself.

It seems the MIG pilot had gotten a gotten lucky shot at the pilot's rear thruster and turned it into a piece of metal Swiss-cheese.

Mako looked at Iroh, knocked against the side of his head twice, then tapped the end of the suppressor on his Uzi, and held it up.

Iroh knew exactly what Mako had in mind: (I'm not sure if this is the correct term or not, it's just what I heard) a Cold-Charlie. A counter-sniper maneuver where you stick your helmet on the edge of your rifle and hold it just above cover.

Iroh raised his helmet out of cover, and after holding it there for a while, he lowered it back into cover and signaled 'all clear'.

The plane itself was sort-of intact, save for the fact it had knocked over a large section of bamboo creating a clearing that would make any sniper's trigger finger get itchy.

The team cautiously walked out from behind cover, scanning the tree-line with their weapons.

"Skoochy, left," Mako said, "Iroh, right."

As the team rallied around the plane, Bolin went to work on retrieving the recon-camera mounted underneath the plane.

Mounted behind the pilot seat was the integral camera housing, removing it was no small task as he had to use his knife to unscrew the bolts mounting the seat to the floor, and then the back-plate.

As he was removing the backplate, Kai noticed something in the soil and walked over to investigate.

"Sir," Kai whispered as he signaled Mako over to him.

"What," Mako asked as he joined Kai.

"Look," Kai said as he pointed at the ground to show Mako what were unmistakable footprints, "These are U.S.-issued Navy pilot boots," he pointed off in the direction they were walking, "They go off in that direction, heading east."

"You think the pilot survived," Mako said.

"It makes sense," Kai said as he pointed at the boot marks nearest the plane, "From the looks of it, he fell out of the plane," he then gestured in the line the boots were traveling in, "And by the way the marks are made he injured his left leg in the crash because his right boot marks are a lot deeper than the left."

"How do you know this," Mako asked.

"My dad was a Navajo code-talker during the war," Kai said, "He taught me how to hunt, and how to track. I think he's still alive, and he's trying to reach friendly territory."

"He's not our objective," Mako said, "But I guess a small detour wouldn't hurt. But if we don't find him within the hour, we turn back, and leave him," he then raised his hand and spun his finger around in the air: the military sign for rally-on-me.

As the team gathered around, Skoochy asked, "What's going on?"

"Our resident hunter here has found tracks," Mako said, "We think the pilot's alive, but he's injured. Here's the deal," Mako held up his watch, "Right now, its 1352 hours. Everyone check your watches every so often, if we haven't found him by 1400 hours, we turn back," he looked at Kai, "Kai, you're the tracker, you're on point. Shoulder that rifle though."

"Yes sir," Kai said as he pulled out his 1911, "Let's go."

As the team set off into the jungle, Mako stayed close behind Kai as all he had to defend himself was his 1911 that was already in his hand, and his .38 revolver which was within arm's reach.

As the team was moving into the brush, Kai kept an ear to the wind, he knew that since they were so close to the Ho Chi Minh Trail, and that an American plane went down, that there might be VC or NVA searching the jungle for them.

Little more than a stray crunch of leaves or the sound of a click was the last thing the team wanted to hear.

The next thing they heard, however, was the sound of a gun going off, and the side of a few trees exploded with a small shower of splinters and dust.

The team dove into cover as the shooter dove into cover, "That was only the first of several warning shots," the shooter said, "Come any closer, and I'll fire more."

The voice was unmistakable American, and the way he was moving, he was defiantly injured.

"Identify yourself," Mako called.

"You first," the shooter said.

"I'm Lieutenant Loughman of the U.S. Navy," Mako called back, "Now who are you?"

"I don't believe you," the shooter said, "Come out."

"So you can shoot at me again," Mako asked, "You first."

"I'll come out slowly, you do the same," the shooter said.

"Ok," Mako said as he signaled his men to keep an eye out, "I'm coming out."

Mako raised his hands and slowly walked out from behind cover as the shooter did the same.

He was wearing a pilot's uniform, and hanging off his head was a thick mop of black hair that looked like his ponytail had gotten attacked by a vacuum cleaner. What he was shooting at them with was a Smith & Wesson .38 special Model 12 revolver.

"Alright," the shooter said, "Now I know you're not lying."

"Good," Mako said as he approached the shooter, "Now put away that weapon, and give me your designation, soldier."

The pilot saluted Mako, "Airman First Class Tahno Davisson, 3rd Wing, recon division," he said, "Reporting for duty, sir."

"We thought you were dead," Mako said, "You injured."

"Yes sir," Tahno said as he pointed at his left leg which was being held together via a homemade splint, "I think my leg's broken."

"Luckily we have a solution to that," Mako said, "We're gonna get you home," he pointed at his brother, "Bolin," he then pointed at Tahno, "Let's move."

Bolin walked over to Tahno, heaved him onto his shoulder, and they set off for the exfil location.

As they were walking through the trees, Kai heard a crack from behind them and turned around to see four VC walking in a small square formation.

"CONTACT," he shouted as he yanked his 1911 out of the holster, and emptied the clip as fast as he could pull the trigger.

Skoochy, walking in front of Kai turned around to see the VC, one of whom caught a .45 round in the side of the neck and dropped like a stone.

He quickly raised his M16 to fire, only to pull the trigger and have the gun jam on him.

*When the M16 was first introduced in Vietnam, it was fraught with problems: due to improper cleaning, and pour-quality ammo it was notorious for jamming.

He tossed the gun aside as the VC returned fire with his Type-56, only to have the shot go a mile above Skoochy's head, which was his last mistake as Skoochy pulled out his own .38 revolver, and fire.

The hat on the VC that had fired at him suddenly flew backward as his body crumpled to the floor while the other two quickly turned tails and ran.

"They're retreating," Kai said.

"Alright, we have to move, now," Mako exclaimed as he ushered the team forward, "They know where we are, let's go!"

Running through the trees was no easy feat as they knew the VC was probably right on their heels, especially since they had a passenger.

As soon as they broke through the cover of the trees, Mako quickly grabbed his flair-gun, aimed it upwards, and fired.

"The chopper should have seen that," Bolin said as he set Tahno down against the tree next to him.

"So will the VC," Mako said as he turned towards the area they were running away from, "Set up defenses. Bolin, cover the trees, Kai, left, Iroh, drop the tripod, and get ready. They could come from anywhere."

_What till you see what's next_…


	5. Engaged!

**Part 5 – Engaged**

As they set up, Mako started to wonder what would happen within the half-hour that it would take the chopper to get there.

He got his answer as Kai saw movement in his scope at the tree line opposite from where they were, "Lieutenant," he exclaimed, "I got movement, at our nine!"

The team turned to see a small detachment of VC moving across the field toward them.

Mako signaled the team back into the tree-line right before the VC took aim at them.

As soon as the first shot was fired, Iroh was the first to fire back: the M60 was not very good for someone lying on his side, but needless to say the sound of a large machine gun gave them no choice but to dive into cover.

Mako ran over to help Iroh to his feet and fired off a few bursts as they retreated into the trees.

As soon as they made it into the cover of the trees, the head VC stood up with a PPs-43, and fired into the tree line, ignoring the recoil as his shots began to travel upwards.

Mako popped out from behind cover to fire two bursts towards the hostiles, he was pretty sure he missed because another one of the VC popped up to fire at him.

The bullets cause splinters to fly out of the trees but completely missed him.

Skoochy knew his rifle was only useful if one of the VC rushed him, and he decided to use his bayonet to spear him.

Using his pistol was the only acceptable way for him to fight against these hostiles.

As Skoochy reloaded his revolver, he shot out from behind his tree and fired at the VC four times before going back into cover.

The next shots were from Bolin who fired with his own 1911: one of the .45 rounds he fired caught the VC high on the arm and caused him to lose the grip on his rifle.

Varrick probably had the best main weapon to use in a lengthy firefight: he had tapped the magazine on his M14 'jungle-style', and had four more magazines hanging from his vest.

Varrick found a perch on the tree he was taking cover behind, and fired at the hostiles.

He never mounted a scope to his rifle because he didn't want to be constricted to using it during a lengthy firefight.

The team began hearing whirling of a chopper in the distance, Bolin looked off toward the south to see their ride out of their coming toward them.

"We got incoming," Mako exclaimed, "Let's finish this!"

By the time he had finished, Iroh had set up a position and began firing at the VC while Tahno helped the bullets feed through the chamber.

One of the big problems with a belt-fed machinegun is when the belt gets torqued out of alignment with the feed-channel and the gun jams on you.

*During most animes, action-movies, and cartoons that involve using an M60 usually involves the machine-gunner firing the M60 one-handed on full auto with the belt wrapped around his enormous bicep so the ladies can get an eyeful while men marvel at what they want to see when they look in the mirror. Here's a tip: DON'T DO THAT! The M60 is among the heaviest weapons in the Vietnam War, and it was one of the most complicated weapons of Vietnam. When firing an M60 on full-auto, the barrel heats up like a metal pan on an open fire, which is one of the reasons that a Machine-Gunner's kit came with heavy asbestos gloves so that if the gun needed cleaning in the middle of a firefight, the gunner wouldn't have to sustain second to third-degree burns on their hands, and having to be taken out of action while your hands heal. On top of that, wrapping the belt around your arm would probably rip the head off some of the bullets, and would cause a friction-burn on your arm along with a cut from the belt itself.

Firing bursts when shooting an M60 is a better idea than shooting on full-auto because you can control the recoil, and aim better when using the weapon.

One of the VC stood up to fire at them, only for Iroh's M60 to drop him like a stone.

As that one fell, one of them stood up with what Mako deduced was a grenade, and reeled back to fire, only to have Varrick shoot him high in the chest, causing him to lose his grip. The one next to him reached down, grabbed the grenade, but as he tossed it away, it exploded, tearing the entire front of his face off.

Only one of the VC that was shooting at the team was left, and all he was able to do was stand up with his PPs-43 to provide covering fire as he ran for his life.

Varrick aimed his rifle to fire, only for Mako to shove the rifle downwards, causing him to discharge the last bullet in his rifle into the dirt.

"What the fuck," Varrick exclaimed, "I had that asshole dead-to-rights!"

"He's beaten," Mako exclaimed, "We're here to get the camera and the pilot back to Saigon! Not to kill VC. You wanted to do that, you should have stayed on the boat," Mako looked back at the man running into the trees, "He'll spread tales of our team, and they'll fear us more and more. Now drop your nuts and move your butts! The chopper's here!"

As the Chinook touched down, Bolin picked Tahno back up and ran towards their extraction.

Mako jumped into the chopper first, turned around to help Tahno off Bolin's shoulder, pulled him into the cabin, and helped him into the nearest seat.

As the rest of the team jumped in, Mako signaled the pilot to get them in the air.

As they were lifting into the air, Mako turned around to see the VC that he told Varrick not to shoot looking up at him from across the field, at the edge of the tree line.

The look on his face was full of respect, and he could see Mako's look of respect as well.

As Mako closed the back-gate of the Chinook, he saw the VC turn around, and walk away, probably back to the Ho Chi Minh Trail.

Mako walked back to the front of the plane where Iroh held out the AN/PRC-6 radio to him.

"Uncle, this is Fire Ferret-Actual, please advise," Mako said.

"This is Uncle," Tenzin said over the other line, "Go ahead Actual."

"Be advised, Fire Ferrets report mission accomplished," Mako said, "We will need a medical team when we arrive back at base."

"Any of the cubs," Tenzin asked.

"No, sir," Mako said, "We picked up a stray during our walk. He's got a bum leg, needs a vet."

"Roger that," Tenzin said, "Good work Actual."

"Thank you, sir," Mako said, "Over and out."

"So, Lieutenant," Tahno said as he sat back, "How long you and the unit been doing this?"

"This is our first," Mako said.

"First mission," Tahno asked.

"Yours," Mako asked.

"I've been doing this since '63," Tahno said, "Been providing intel for the South and MAC-V ever since."

"Fantastic," Mako said.

"Listen," Tahno said as he leaned forward, "My family had made it a point to raise a man that pays his debts. I owe you my life for getting me out of there. You need anything, just say it."

"I'll take you up on that one day," Mako said as he held out his hand.

Tahno grabbed his hand, and they shook on their newly formed pact.

_Three hours later_…

As the chopper was coming in for a landing, Mako helped Tahno stand upright as they walked to the back gate which Kai opened, and saw Tenzin standing there with a medical team who had a wheelchair waiting for them.

The medic walked up to the chopper first with Tenzin close behind, and after Mako put Tahno down in the wheelchair, the two of them said their goodbyes (for now).

Mako walked up to Tenzin who he saluted upon walking up to, "Sir."

"Welcome home ferrets," Tenzin said, "Any injuries to report?"

"No sir," Mako said, "Mission accomplished, and save for a few blemishes."

"Blemishes," Tenzin asked.

"Skoochy," Mako said, Skoochy walked up to Mako and held up his rifle which he took, "M16 jammed up on him in the middle of a firefight. Like it or not sir, I won't have one of my men killed because the equipment isn't good. My men will not go into battle with an M16 until they're improved."

"Command isn't going to like it," Tenzin said as he took the rifle from Mako, "But it's your Unit, Lieutenant. You'll have to find another weapon for him."

"Yes, sir," Mako said.

"They taught you well in Officer's School," Tenzin said, "Keep this up, Lieutenant, and you'll get your double-bars in no time."

"Thank you, sir," Mako said.

"Get some rest," Tenzin said, "You guys earned it."

As the team was putting their weapons away, Mako sat back to examine his UZI, "You good, boss," Iroh asked.

"Just checking," Mako said as he waved his UZI around, "You know, this thing operates like a Tommy Gun," he pulled the bolt back, "Bolt open, it fires," he slapped the bolt, causing it to fall back into place, "Bolt closed, it doesn't. What does that have to do with us?"

"We keep our ears closed we die," Iroh asked.

"That and if we're closed to each other, we die," Mako said, "Today proved to me that we still have a ways to go as a team. And so does this war. Which is why I say we live it up while we're here. After every mission, I say we get black-out drunk."

"No arguments there," Bolin said as Mako stood up, and the team walked out of the armory.

The bar they went to was brand new, bright pink and blue neon out front, and lots of G.I.s wanting to get in. The name of the bar: the Republic City.

As the team entered, they could see the place packed with G.I.s and locals. Mako noticed that his team was a little distracted by the women that were hanging off the arms of several of the soldiers in the bar, and they seemed to gravitate towards a table full of nothing but women.

Mako, meanwhile, by himself walked towards the bar, and as he sat down, the older woman behind the bar walked up to him, "What can I get for you?"

"Something strong, but not too strong," Mako said.

"I know just the thing," the woman said as she turned around to grab a clear bottle, and placed a double glass in front of him. What she poured was a tall drink of rice wine.

"Thanks," Mako said before he downed the glass.

"Of course," she said, "I'd hate to leave a pretty face like that, but I think you'll enjoy the next face a little more."

As she walked out from behind the bar, the girl that walked behind the bar sucked all the air out of Mako's lungs.

She was drop-dead gorgeous, she was by no way a feminine flower, but she was very beautiful. Very tanned, flawless skin, majestic cyan blue eyes, and long black hair that was tied in three very neat ponytails.

"This is a rare find," she said as she smiled at Mako, "Such a handsome face wearing such a plain uniform."

Mako chuckled as he looked down, "I found a rare find myself," he said, "A beautiful face behind such an interesting bar with no ring on her finger."

"Well, I just started," she said as she held out her hand, "I'm Korra."

"Mako," Mako said as he shook her hand, "So tell me. How much do I have to pay to get you to have a drink with me?"

"Usually there'd be no drinking behind the bar," Korra said, "But with you, I'd make an exception, so long as it's non-alcoholic for me."

"I have no problem with that," Mako said as he pushed his glass forward, "So long as you don't mind filling that up."

"What were you having," Korra asked.

"Something not too strong," Mako said.

Korra pulled out a bottle of rice wine, and as she poured Mako a drink, she poured herself a glass of water.

"Here's to new friends," Mako said.

"New friends," Korra said as the two of them swigged back their drinks.

1973…

"That's how they met," Tenzin thought as he threw the file into the fire.

_Not bad for a unit's first mission_…


End file.
